Heartbeats
by Tha Black
Summary: Hermione Granger era, é e sempre será minha vida. Projeto Final-Distance.


**Nota:** _Songfic_ escrita para o **Projeto H² Final-Distance** da Seção H² do Aliança3Vassouras.

**Nota²:** Música "_Heartbeats_" by José González.

* * *

**Heartbeats**  
por Luna Black

* * *

O mundo não pára. Nada pára por que seu coração se despedaçou e bate lentamente. Você sente seu sangue pulsar e uma parte de você está indo embora. Uma parte já foi embora. _Aquela_ parte que nunca, nunca mais vai voltar. E você não pode fazer nada. Você só pode admitir que ela era a única coisa certa. De tudo o que você fez, proteger ela era certo. Era seu dever, acima de tudo. E você _falhou_.

_One night to be confused  
Uma noite para estar confundido  
__One night to speed up truth  
Uma noite para acelerar a verdade__  
We had a promise paid  
Nós tinhamos uma promessa cumprida__  
Four hands and then away  
Quatro mãos e então o afastamento_

Eu estou correndo. Não procuro mais nada, por que só me resta fugir. Porém meu coração bate rápido e tudo ao meu redor passa feito um borrão. Ela foi embora. Todo o meu corpo sente a perda dela. Sente a falta dela. É um ciclo que se encerra. E me dói saber que ela se encerrou juntamente com o ciclo. Ela não deveria ter me protegido, por que eu deveria protegê-la.

E penso que nunca deveria tê-la conhecido. Eu sentia cada parte de mim gritando alto. Ela era a maior benção da minha vida, sua voz era feita em oração. E eu agradecia por ela ter aparecido. E toda ela, agora, resumia-se nas palavras perfeitas. Palavras que estavam presas em minha garganta. Por que doía ter que proferí-las, mas eu sabia que eu era o único que poderia fazer aquilo.

Não havia nada além no horizonte da minha vida. Eu nunca enxergara mais ninguém. Só existia ela e sua capacidade de me tolerar. E agora. Agora ela se foi. Tudo que eu almejava, tudo o que me fazia viver, passara rapidamente por mim. Como areia. Como a areia do mar que tocava meus pés, ela escorregara entre meus dedos. Eu poderia ficar preso aqui, correndo, por mil anos. Nós tínhamos uma promessa cumprida e então o afastamento.

_Both under influence  
Ambos sob influencia,  
__We had divine sense  
Tínhamos sensibilidade divina__  
To know what to say  
Para saber o que falar__  
Mind as a razorblade  
Mentes como lâminas_

Tínhamos algo de especial. Na confusão e nas conseqüências ela era meu sinal de fogo. A única solução e o único verdadeiro prazer. Seu sorriso. E agora sem seus braços para me puxar. Éramos conectados com um entendimento recíproco. E agora todas as luzes haviam se apagado. Eu mergulhava na morte. E eu _ainda_ estava vivo.

Eu começava a tremer. Parei de correr, ofegante. Ergui as mãos para cima, as lágrimas rolavam por meu rosto e se encontravam com a água do mar. Eu não sabia onde estava todo o sentido. Hermione o levara. Ela era minha atitude ponderada. Estava a dez passos dela. E estaria sempre a dez passos, por que ela sempre estaria à frente. E se ela não estivesse estado naquele momento tão a frente, talvez, talvez ainda estivesse ao meu lado, correndo comigo.

_To call for hands of above,  
Pedir por mãos de cima,  
To __lean__on  
Depender __disto  
__Wouldn't be good enough  
Não pode ser bom suficiente  
__For me, no  
Para mim, não_

Não deveria ser tão difícil viver sozinho. Mas era. E era por que eu havia conhecido ela. Era por que ela era minha. Por que ela fazia parte de mim e não devia me deixar. Estava sendo uma longa noite. O céu estava claro devido às nuvens cinzentas, anunciavam a tempestade. E eu queria me render aos céus. Mas eu não podia me render a algo que eu não via. E meus braços caíram juntamente com meu corpo.

Eu estava paralisado. Meus joelhos eram molhados pela água fria do mar. Hermione não estava mais comigo. E eu havia perdido a batalha. Eu perdera tudo apenas pelo fato de ela não estar mais ali. Sempre tida como segura e imortal. E seu toque ainda impregnava minha pele. O gosto jamais sentido dos seus lábios nos meus e então o fim.

_One night of magic rush  
Uma noite de mágica confusão  
__The start of simple touch  
O início do simples toque  
__One night to push and scream  
Uma noite para insistir e gritar  
__And then relief  
E então, alívio_

Voldemort vencera por que levara minha Hermione. Mesmo morto, mesmo no chão, derrotado. Ele vencera por ter tirado ela de mim. Presa a uma falsa segurança. Meu porto seguro, minha irmã, minha amada. Hermione fora todas e agora se fora. E ela nunca deixaria de ser tudo o que fora. Por que eu juro pelos céus, pelos mares, pela terra, que enquanto eu viver, Hermione viverá para sempre em meu coração. Intocada. Divina.

Tudo estava cinza. Eu pegara um punhado de areia, tentando segurá-la nas mãos. Meu coração batia acelerado. O mundo poderia acabar agora. Trouxe junto ao meu peito a areia e apertei os olhos. Havia algo a agradecer. E então, lentamente, a areia foi voltando para a água. E eu sabia que não poderia possuí-la. Havia um grande buraco negro.

O dia mais solitário da minha vida. E ainda havia tudo a fazer por ela. Levantei e lancei um último olhar ao mar. Desaparatando. Parei em frente à casa que me pertencia e entrei. Estava terrivelmente silenciosa. E, por um instante, desejei ir junto com Hermione. Permiti me arrumar e estar de acordo com o que ela gostaria e merecia.

Eu era seu por direito e me senti aliviado. Então aparatei.

_Ten days of perfect tunes  
Dez dias de sinfonia perfeita  
__The colors red and blue  
As cores vermelha e azul__  
We had a promise made  
Tínhamos uma promessa feita__  
We were in love  
Estávamos apaixonados_

Eu andei um momento ou dois. A casa estava cheia de pessoas, todas de luto. Caminhei lentamente, parando ao lado dela. Minha camisa vermelha por baixo do terno preto contrastava com o vestido azul que ela usava. Tínhamos dez anos de perfeita sintonia. E agora, nada.

Segurei a mão gelada dela e estremeci, mas não a soltei. Esperança acabada. E ela era minha promessa, meu juramento. Eu, Harry Potter,_ amava_ ela, Hermione Granger. E nada, nada no mundo mudaria isto. Eu havia me perdido completamente no dia anterior. E quase minha vida havia se acabado, quase escorregara entre meus dedos feito a areia, feito Hermione. E mais uma vez lá estava ela. Nunca, jamais, permitindo-me cometer erros.

Toda a dor segurada nas batidas do meu coração. Toda a angústia que permaneceria até os fins de meus dias. Então eles se aproximaram, carregando o caixão para o descanso eterno dela. Eu estava quebrado no chão. E não havia ninguém para ajuntar meus pedaços como ela sempre fizera.

Esse não era mais o caminho de antes. E nunca doeu tanto ter uma coração. Apunhalaram-me pelas costas e agora eu sangrava por ela. E eu estava aliviado por sangrar por Hermione. Olhei para o céu e a chuva começava a cair. Todos esperavam eu falar. Minha mente se desembaraçava.

"Suas sutilezas me tornaram forte, sua constante perseverança, tolerância, auto-sacrifício, confiança, lealdade. Tudo em Hermione Granger me fez lutar e seguir em frente. E me habituara a tratá-la como irmã, tentando dar todo o meu amor à outra mulher. Porém, Hermione, desde o momento que a vi, sempre teve todo o meu amor. E, ontem, o meu céu caiu, a vida adquiriu um tom amargo que Hermione nunca permitira em sua constância. Eu desmoronei, eu afundei. Foi dela que recebi o primeiro abraço que posso me lembrar. Foi de Hermione que tirei forças para enfrentar o mundo e enfrentaria tudo por ela. Perdê-la foi como se todas as pontes caíssem. E não existem mais atalhos para fugir disso. Não existe ela para me observar, para me parar. Nada está bem e este é o pior dia da minha vida", parei um momento para respirar e permitir que as lágrimas embasassem minha visão. "Eu fechei os olhos, procurando alguma palavra perdida, algum conceito que definiria Hermione. E posso dizer que nosso conhecimento mútuo, me permitiu saber que ela é _perfeita_. Eu gostaria que este ciclo nunca tivesse tido um fim. E eu sei ser impossível recordar os dias de alegria, de amor, sem a infinita dor brotando com lágrimas das profundezas do meu ser. Hermione Granger era, é e sempre será minha vida, minha amada, minha amiga", eu encerrei, os olhos ardendo, a atenção de todos sobre mim.

_To call for hands of above,  
Pedir por mãos de cima,  
__To lean on  
Depender disto_

Esperei até que todos se despedissem dela. Esperei até que ficássemos sozinhos para pedir aos céus que, algum dia, eu me reencontre com ela. Eu dependia disto. Por que eu não poderia ficar em pé se não tivesse chão. E a tempestade já caía sobre mim, lavando minha alma ferida. Refletindo sobre tudo o que eu havia dito, sobre tudo o que ela realmente significava para mim e o quanto mais deveria ter dito.

Ela era o mundo para mim e eu _dependia_ daquela promessa silenciosa.

* * *

**#**

* * *

**Nota³:** Dedicada ao **Clubinho T's**, meninas xD é pra vocês. **(L)** Não foi revisada, galere, desculpas os erros . - .


End file.
